Various metering valves, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,857, have heretofore been utilized in wash basins, toilets, urinals and the like which are installed in public or commercial buildings, factories, schools and churches. Such valves, when actuated, allow only a predetermined volume of water to be dispensed in a given period of time. It has been found, however, that such prior valves are beset with a common problem; namely, that the shut-off is gradual so that near the end of the shut off cycle the flow is minimal and of no practical value and thus, is wasted. Where a large number of such prior valves are installed in a facility and are subjected to frequent use, the amount of wasted water or fluid can be significant.
A further problem frequently besets such prior valves, namely, leakage due to the valve not being completely shut off.
In attempting to rectify such problems, strong closure springs were often utilized; however, such springs are more costly and require greater manual force to open the valve. For young and elderly persons, such additional manual force is at times difficult, if not impossible, to attain.